yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Gatlantis Empire
:For the comparable empire in ''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato and Space Battleship Yamato 2, see White Comet Empire.'' : The Gatlantis Empire, sometimes known as the White Comet Empire, is a major military power in the Milky Way Galaxy, the Small Magellanic Cloud, and intergalactic space in the late twenty-second and twenty-third centuries. The Gatlantis Empire operates from a massive mobile space fortress, the Ark of Destruction, the adopted home of the Gatlantean people and the center of their culture. At the height of its power, the empire wages a massive and merciless war against all intelligent life it encounters at the behest of its leader, Emperor Zworder. Organization As emperor, Zworder is the Gatlantis Empire's absolute ruler, with Prime Minister Shifual Sabera acting as his second in command. Zworder is advised by a small imperial council consisting of the prime minister, fleet commander, chair of military affairs, and an information manager who keeps the emperor apprised of all important developments; these positions are filled in 2202 by Sabera, Goenitz, Razera, and Gairen, respectively. The Gatlantis people are an artificially created species made exclusively for war, and as such, all other functions of the empire are organized as a military hierarchy ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]", "The Beam of Light Flashes! / Radiance of the Wave Motion Gun", "Bewitching - The Space Fireflies Beckon a Crisis"). Governors-general are appointed to administer regions claimed by the empire, and are answerable to Zworder and his prime minister. One such governor-general, Goran Dagam, has authority over the Small Magellanic Cloud and his own fleet of warships[http://yamato2199.net/about/character_a.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark website character data for Goran Dagam] (Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark) History Early History The Gatlantis Empire traces its origins back beyond the year 1200 CE to a rebellion by Zworder and other cloned Gatlanteans against the civilization that had created them, the Zemulians. On the world Zemulia Zworder’s rebellion succeed in but at the cost of, Sabera, the child she and Zworder had conceived, and untold millions. This event left few survivors, only two gatleanteans would remember these events in 2203. Emperor Zworder, blamed all the death and destruction from his rebellion on love, and Gairen who became the chief archivist of Gatlantis. Sabera was cloned to pilot the Ark of Destruction, and Zemulia was the first planet taken into the fearsome White Comet ("Gatlantis, the Cursed Children"). Total War By early 2199 the Gatlanteans had invaded the Small Magellanic Cloud, with Garmillas resisting their invasion. The Garmillas, whose forces had thus far proven superior to the Gatlantis, were suddenly being pushed back after captured Garmillan scientists produced new weapons for the Gatlanteans based on the Garmillans' own technology. By late 2202 the Gatlanteans were pushing into the Milky Way Galaxy, with the Earth-Garmillas alliance barely slowing their invasion down. At the same time the Gatlanteans annexed planet Terezart into their empire, with the goal to drain the planet's energy to produce even more weapons ("Wish Upon a Star", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, "[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]", "[[The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!|The Shocking White Comet Empire - The Yamato Rams Through!]]"). References Japanese language information *帝星ガトランティス Tei-Boshi Gatorantisu (Gatlantis Empire) *白色彗星帝国 Hakushoku Suisei Teikoku (White Comet Empire) Category:Gatlantis Empire Category:Governments Category:Gatlantis culture